Eagle's Tower
Eagle's Tower is the seventh dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. It is located towards the eastern end of the Tal Tal Mountain Range. Eagle's Tower is where the Organ of Evening Calm is kept. Its main treasure is the Mirror Shield and, interestingly enough, it is one of the few dungeons in the games in which the retrieval of the main item is not necessary to complete it; however, the Mirror Shield is needed in order to enter the eighth dungeon, Turtle Rock. Story On his quest to retrieve the eight Instruments of the Sirens and awaken the Wind Fish, Link encounters the frog-like creature Mamu in the Signpost Maze. For a price of three hundred Rupees, Mamu teaches Link the "Frog's Song of Soul" on his Ocarina. Beneath the Rooster Statue in Mabe Village, Link finds the remains of the legendary Flying Rooster. Link plays the "Frog's Song of Soul" and resusciates the creature. The rooster helps Link obtain the Bird Key in the Tal Tal Mountain Range. Inside the multi-story tower, Link finds the Mirror Shield, and is confronted by the Grim Creeper, the skeletal mini-boss of the dungeon. The Grim Creeper orders his Keese "brethren" to attack Link, but they are defeated, causing the Grim Creeper to retreat. Link proceeds to destroy the pillars supporting the fourth floor using a large metal ball, causing the top level of the tower to drop down and become part of the third level. He ascends to the top of the tower and once more meets upon the Grim Creeper, who summons Evil Eagle in one last, desperate attempt to defeat Link. Grim Creeper and his mount are themselves defeated, warning Link from waking up the Wind Fish before they disappear. A door opens, and Link retrieves the Organ of Evening Calm. Dungeon Location The dungeon is a tall, thin tower located in the northeast corner of Koholint Island. In order to reach it, Link must navigate his way through much of the Tal Tal Mountain Range, from west to east. To gain entry, Link must first retrieve the Bird Key. The key is found in a cave near the mountain's Hen House. The key must be inserted into a rock at the foot of the tower. This causes Eagle's Tower to rotate and reveal its entrance. Items * Mirror Shield * Heart Container * Organ of Evening Calm Enemies * Anti-Fairy * Anti-Kirby * Beamos * Blade Trap * Gel * Gibdo * Goomba * Hinox * Iron Mask * Like Like * Mini-Moldorm * Peahat * Rope * Spark * Stalfos * Three-of-a-Kind * Wizzrobe * Zol Mini-boss * Grim Creeper Boss * Evil Eagle Maps File:Eagle's Tower (First Floor).png|The first floor of Eagle's Tower File:Eagle's Tower (Second Floor).png|The second floor of Eagle's Tower File:Eagle's Tower (Third Floor - Before).png|The third floor of Eagle's Tower (prior to bringing down the support columns) File:Eagle's Tower (Third Floor - After).png|The third floor of Eagle's Tower (after bringing down the support columns) File:Eagle's Tower (Boss stage).png|The Boss stage of Eagle's Tower Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening dungeons